


Was That A Dream Or Was It True?

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual Car Sex, Car Sex, Crossover, Magical Healing Something-or-Other, My First Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It can get boring waiting out in front of a bookshop in Soho for hours at a stretch. The Bentley isn't one to turn down an invitation to do something more interesting with a car half it's age when one comes along.Though it didn't think cars had changed that much since it had rolled off the assembly line!
Relationships: The Bentley (Good Omens)/Flying Ford Anglia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Was That A Dream Or Was It True?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).

> This is set post book for the Bentley and sometime within the series for the Anglia.

The Bentley wasn't sure what to make of the Ford Anglia that rolled up to it as it waited patiently in front of the Bookshop. It was a scruffy looking thing, so covered in dirt and scratches that you could hardly tell that it's original paint job had been powder blue. Nothing like the Bentley's gleaming black surface. But still, there was something alluring about that. The idea that you could see all of the adventures it had had, real ones not like the bullet hole decals the Bentley sported just for show. And when it waggled it's bumper in an obvious come hither the Bentley mentally shrugged and, knowing that Crowley would be with his Angel for hours yet, rolled after the Anglia into an alleyway. 

The Bentley had been miracled enough that it was no longer really standard issue but it was pleasantly surprised when it's questing tendrils, normally seat belts don't have this reach or dexterity, were met with an equally amorous set from the Anglia. The Bentley marveled at the feel of the rust under its questing appendages and couldn't help but buff out a few of the smaller scratches. It wanted to leave a mark but somehow it couldn't bear to hurt the Anglia and so it settled for easing the dangerous sounding catch in its engine. That engine revved as the Anglia sidled closer seemingly lifting off the ground for a moment in order to nudge up against the Bentley from nose to tail. The Bentley shivered at the unaccustomed feel of metal against metal and obligingly popped its hood when the Anglia tapped on it to request entrance. 

It couldn't remember the last time anyone had been under its hood and it shivered with every caress as the Anglia stroked in time with the Bentley's six cylinder engine. The sensations of touching and being touched merged together as the Bentley lost track of what it was doing and what was being done to it. Everything built and built until it felt a pop and was embarrassed to feel oil dribbling down the side of its engine block. The Anglia gave a satisfied rumble as if that had been its goal from the beginning and the Bentley hoped it had given as well as it got. Certainly there was a slipperiness around the Anglia that hadn't been there before, but fluid leaks couldn't be good for either of their engines so the Bentley sent one more miracle towards the Anglia as it withdrew its tendrils ensuring that it would run for a good while longer no matter what troubles it ran into or brought upon itself. 

With one last caress the Anglia pulled away and then astonished the Bentley by flying up out of the alley and heading north through the air as if that was a perfectly reasonable way for a car to behave. In its shock the Bentley barely noticed the wink the Anglia sent its way as it disappeared from view.

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume that both cars had seat belts added to comply with modern regulations <strike>because I forgot seat belts were a modern thing until after I had fashioned them into tentacles.</strike>


End file.
